The Other Young
by InsanelySarcastic
Summary: "Why are you hurting yourself?" He yelled. "Why do you even care?" I retorted angrily. "Because I love you!" And that was when I hit him. Still love me now? PaulOC
1. Summer Lovin'

**Another story? Yes, my sweets. Don't fret I will start updating my other stories soon. **  
><strong>So, I was thinking Emily had another niece right, but she wasn't mentioned. I decided to create a story about her using my OC, Cassandra "Cassie" Young &amp; our favorite hot-head werewolf. Yes, Paul again. So give it a shot?<strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Summer Lovin'<strong>

* * *

><p>"We's awmost der sissy!" My two year old sister screamed excitedly.<p>

I smiled, but I'm pretty sure it came out a grimace. She didn't seem to notice and turned back to the bus window.

Here we were on our way to La Push to visit our aunt and new almost uncle for the summer. Well, my parents were _supposed to _come, but work was far more important. So I took the initiative and decided to take Claire myself. They had promised her and they were willing to break it. I didn't stand for that, so this is the outcome. Which I didn't mind.

See my mother and father are always working. When I was little they never had any time for me. Then again, I was their bastard child. See my mother had said she wanted a promising career then children. Well, obviously that didn't work out. They never seemed to be in my life so much after I was born. I constantly had nannies watching me. I spent more times with them than my own parents.

Their jobs had them traveling everywhere. And when there'd be a time that they weren't gone they'd be working around the house. It was like they were avoiding me. I mean at dinner they would be on their phones or laptops. On my birthdays, they were always out of town. Yet they still sent expensive presents, but I didn't want them; I wanted my parents. I think they thought if they bought me anything and everything I would be happy. It was like this for fifteen years. Then Claire was born.

Claire, the planned one. The golden child for my parents. I was the screw-up. Don't get me wrong I don't hate my sister. I love the kid. It's just the attention she got from my parents I wish I could have had that. I was jealous of my kid sister. Yes, I admit that. Hell, write that on my headstone.

As the years passed, my mother and father received promotions which called for work once more. So Claire was starting to follow my steps as a kid, but I wouldn't let her. I refused nannies to watch her instead I would. I wanted her to have the childhood I didn't have. I told my mother that to her face. This caused me to argue with her a lot. We couldn't have a normal conversation without it leading to us screaming at each other. They were basically married to their jobs. I was happy that they got that far, but it wasn't right what they were doing to Claire.

Me? I could handle it. I did for seventeen years not gonna stop now.

I looked up as I saw our destination coming up. I started grabbing our things and stuffing it in my bag. Claire seemed to notice me packing and squealed. She was excited to see our Aunt Emily.

Ah, Aunt Emily, that woman always cared for me. She would treat me like a princess when I was Claire's age. I would love when she visited. I cried when she would leave. She use to live on the Makah reservation, but recently moved to La Push with her fiancé slash boyfriend. Never met the dude, so can't say much on him.

The driver's voice rang through the microphone signaling that we were coming to our stop soon.

Claire squealed again, "Dat's us!"

I nodded smiling small.

As the bus stopped, I got up and opened the compartment and pulled our bags out. When I was done I gave Claire her Little Mermaid backpack that she reached out for.

"Alright kid, stay close." I commanded and she nodded excitedly.

We walked off the bus and went to the office. I settled everything with one of the workers then went to the front parking lot where our ride would be. We stood there for a few minutes and Claire began getting fidgety.

"Whewe awe dey?" She questioned dramatically. Always the drama queen.

I looked down at her, "Chill, they are on their way."

She sighed longingly and I chuckled inwardly. Not even a minute later, a navy blue truck pulled up.

"Der here! Der here!" Claire screamed happily.

She tried to run to it, but I held her jacket expecting it. She hadn't even notice she wasn't moving.

I looked to truck and saw a woman come out. I smiled.

She started speed walking to us smiling so wide.

"Auntie Emwily!" Claire shouted.

Aunt Emily approached us and grinned. I let go of Claire and she charged into her. Emily let out a breath, but hugged back tightly.

"Hey Claire." She said picking her up.

Claire smiled showing off her missing front tooth, "Hi Auntie Emwily! I missed you a wot!"

Aunt Emily laughed, "I missed you too Claire."

Claire giggled and I smiled. She would have fun here.

Aunt Emily looked at me and her eyes widened. I smiled softly and waved. She let Claire down and came to me. She smiled, "Cassie, you have gotten so big and beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes smiling. She threw her hands out in front of her and I hugged her. She held me tightly and whispered, "How are you?"

It wasn't the normal conversation starter. It had a different meaning. She knew about my relationship with my parents.

I pulled back and shrugged, "I'll live."

She frowned. Even frowning and having her scars she still looks beautiful. "You're too young."

"I'm seventeen Em." I snorted.

She frowned, but smiled quickly, "Well I have someone I want you girls to meet."

I raised an eyebrow as Claire did the same. I've taught her well.

Emily looked at us and smiled. As she did this, a man came up behind Emily. My eyes widened, but I quickly adjusted them. The guy was huge, tall and muscle wise. He had black cropped hair and brown eyes. They looked commanding. He was a foot bigger than Em. God, where the hell did Em find him, in a circus?

"This is my fiancé Sam Uley. Sam, these are my nieces Claire," Emily pointed to her and she waved at him. He waved back and smiled gently. "And Cassie."

I waved shortly and he seemed taken back, but held his hand out. I think he was trying to get brownie points with Em. I complied either way. I shook his hand and felt his burning hand. I kept my reaction silent. I would ask Em later, or if I was just me.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said in a deep voice. Oh, you talk with a deep voice. I'm so scared! Not!

I nodded shortly and Emily gave me a look that screamed 'Be nice.' This is me being nice.

There was an awkward silence after that. Then Sam spoke up, "Well we should head to the house. Mm?"

Emily smiled and nodded, "Yeah, let's go. Come on girls."

Claire ran to Em leaving her bags. I sighed and picked up her bags. As I reached for our large suitcase, a russet hand lifted it. I looked and saw Sam holding it like it was nothing. Now he's a show-off. I still felt compelled to thank him. I mean he didn't have to. The latter won.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He nodded.

We walked to the truck and he gently threw our suitcase in the bed of it. I climbed in the back with Claire in a car-seat. I settled our bags between my legs and Sam took off. I leaned back as Claire chattered about the ride here.

"Den sissy got mad at da guy next to us and hit him in da face! Den der was red stuff coming from his nosey!" My eyes widened.

Emily turned around, shock written all over her face. "You did what?"

"Thanks blabber mouth," I said to Claire and she put a thumbs up. "In my defense, he was a di-," Cue Em's glare, "Jerk."

"What did he do? You don't go around hitting people. What if you got kicked off the bus?" Emily questioned quickly. I think she was worried.

"He was a creep though, and I think the others wanted to give me a medal after. The dude got off the next stop though. The wuss." I smirked.

Em sighed, "Oh my goodness Cass."

I grinned and caught Sam's smirk in the mirror. Come on, your boo thinks it's funny. As if she read my thoughts, she laughed.

"What's a wuss?" Claire asked.

Crap. "Cassie!"

After ten minutes of driving and explaining to Claire what a wuss was, we pulled up to two-story house. Sam parked the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and undid Claire's car-seat. She grabbed her backpack then jumped out, and ran around the yard. She was amused by the tiniest things.

I grabbed my messenger bag and climbed out of the car. Emily came by me and spoke, "Not the biggest, but it's home."

"I guess it'll have to do." I said faking resentment.

She grinned at me and told me to come inside. I went to grab our suitcase, but saw Sam already carrying it. God, doesn't he have enough points? I swear if I hear one creak come from their room tonight I am sleeping outside.

"I've got it." He said walking.

"I see that." Was my answer.

I walked away towards the house and turned back. "Oh yeah, thanks." I said carelessly.

I sauntered into the house. It was nice. I walked down the hall and saw a kitchen on my right. I went further and saw the den then stairs. I figured that's where Em and Claire were. I made my way up stairs and heard Claire thanking Emily.

I strolled in the room at the end and saw a pink room with Little Mermaid sheets. I looked around and whistled low. They really went all out.

Em noticed me, "Hey Cass. Your room is across the hall."

I nodded, "You guys didn't have to do this. It's only for the summer."

"We wanted to and besides it's for whenever you _need_ to visit." I caught the underlying message she threw in.

I nodded and she spoke, "Let's go see your room. Claire's a little occupied."

My eyes found Claire. She was emptying her backpack and sorting it into piles. Oh, she was gonna like it here.

Em ushered me to my room. She opened the door and I was met with navy blue walls, my favorite color. There was a twin size bed with a dark cherry wood exterior covered in navy blue sheets by the wall vertically. There was a desk on the left side of the window. The closet was in front of the bed. The room was really nice.

"Wow, Em. You really shouldn't have." I said looking at her.

She shook her head smiling, "Like I said I wanted to."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you Em."

She hugged me and I complied. "I mean it anytime you need to get away. I'm here."

I didn't acknowledge her, but she knew my answer. "You still have that journal I gave you?"

I nodded. My journal was given to me on my thirteenth birthday. She said she knew I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I should write it down. I thought it was stupid. I mean it's just an object, but it really helped keep my mind intact. I don't leave anywhere without it.

She smiled as did I. "I'm gonna let you unpack now."

I realized Sam had my bag. Just as I wondered if he threw it around a little for payback, he walked in and set it down. He threw his arm around Em and she curled into him.

"Thanks." I said pulling it to the bed then throwing it on there.

"You're welcome." Sam answered politely. Wow, I have been nothing but a bitch and he still hasn't cracked yet. He's a tough one. I might like him.

"For the room too, you know thanks." I said awkwardly. Was it always going to be weird if we had a conversation longer than two words?

My question was answered. "Uh yeah, right. I mean you're welcome, again."

Emily chuckled and steered Sam out of the room and gently shut the door.

I looked around and sighed then sat on the bed. I pulled up my long sleeve and was met with three cuts. Two were fading and the other was slightly red. The latest one was after the fight I had with my mother about coming here by ourselves. The journal wasn't enough for me.

I jumped at Claire's voice and covered my arm, "Sissy, wet's go outside!"

This is gonna be a long summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Is it worth continuing? Let me know - Review.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	2. Jedi Mind Tricks

**TWENTY THREE **reviews for the** FIRST **chapter? Simply amazing, terrific, lovely, fantastic, awesome, wonderful, marvelous, & remarkable reviewers!

**SHOUT-OUTS to the reviewers: **aussie jemma, RushforLife, CookiedMonster, ilove. xoxo, LostInAFieldOfDaisies, Natalia, murder-winter-cullen, Heavensent1991, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Kishasho123, Alex, TALA AKA WOLF, NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExplode, vampirelover14, magicangel30, XxRed-as-a-RubyxX, PerfectTwo, rubysun13, TeamTamani, Percian-Perci, ignorantlittlefluffytail, Luli Cullen, **&** ladyMiraculousNight.

**aussie jemma: **You are flipping RAD for being the first reviewer:D So yay you!

**CookiedMonster: **Don't I feel special:) And I'm not quite sure yet, but guess you'll have to read to find out;)

**TALA AKA WOLF: **I DO APOLOGIZE, I SHALL NO LONGER KEEP SECRET STORIES FROM YOU:)

**ladyMiraculousNight: **No, I won't. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Thanks for your review:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Jedi Mind Tricks<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you wanna do kid?" I asked Claire as we walked outside on the porch.<p>

She thought for a second before a huge smile busted on her face. "Pway hide and seek!"

"Dude, it's only me and you." I said sitting on the porch.

She ran in front of me and said nonchalantly, "So?" She so learned that from me.

"You're not gonna get scared to hide by yourself, are you?"

"No! I'mma big girl!" She argued furrowing her eyebrows. Told you, such a drama queen.

"Eh, I don't know." I joked shrugging.

"Pwease, pwease, pwease. I won't bug you no moe." Yeah right. "Pwease sissy?"

I looked at her blankly before my demeanor broke. "Fine, just one game."

"Yay!" She cheered hugging me.

"Alright, go hide chickadee." She obeyed. "And don't go too far!"

She threw a thumbs up and went behind a tree.

I closed my eyes and counted to thirty, but when I opened them I saw Claire running towards me.

"Kid, you said you weren't gonna get scared." I told her, but she charged into my legs.

Before I could question her current position and scared expression I heard laughing and talking coming from behind me.

I turned around and saw three huge guys. They all looked like Sam. I hope they know steroids are bad.

Claire hid behind my leg and peeked around them.

They stopped when they noticed us. And right when I was about to ask them who the hell they are, Em and Sam came out.

"Guys, these are my nieces Cassie and Claire." Em said motioning to me then Claire.

She poked her head out and looked at the guys.

"Girls, this is Embry, Jared, and Paul." She pointed to each one and I examined each.

Embry was built, but a little lankier than the rest. He had dark brown cropped, but shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. Jared had shorter hair. He was built too just a little bigger than Embry. His hair was black and his eyes were also dark brown. If you didn't get the hint, a lot of Quileute's have dark brown or brown eyes including me.

Paul was- looking straight at me. His eyes wide and mouth agape. He looked as if he had seen the sun for the first time. I know I'm the shit, but damn. Anyway, Paul had short black cropped hair and he was really built. He looked as big as Sam, but better? Yeah much better. He also had dark- wait he had light brown eyes. They were glowing with adoration, happiness, and… love? Whoa, that threw me out of my daze. What a freak.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped at him.

That seemed to have thrown him out of his trance because his mouth closed quickly. Embry and Jared snickered behind their hands.

I continued to glare at Paul. His face gained a sad expression and I felt the need to hug him. What the hell? I don't even know him, and now I want to hug him. Man, I am tripping.

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Sam spoke, "Paul, I need to speak with you now."

"But-," Paul spoke, but Sam beat him again, "Now."

Paul sounded so desperate and Sam sounded commanding and stern. At least, he got that huge freak away from me. I mean who stares at a person like that. A huge freak that's who.

"Another one bites the dust." Embry sung quietly as Paul passed him.

Sam smacked the back of his head and I chuckled loudly. Paul grinned at me then looked at Sam and Embry with a deadly expression. Wow, dude was just smiling now he's pissed. A huge, bipolar freak. Nice.

"Well let's get inside. Dinner is almost ready." Em said guiding Claire inside.

I went to follow, but stopped when I heard Embry and Jared cheer loudly. I turned and raised an eyebrow. They looked at me and shrugged smiling like idiots, "We like food."

"Obviously." I muttered then walked into the house.

I sauntered into the kitchen and saw Claire sitting on the counter by Emily. Em was finishing dinner. I sat at the table and said, "Hey, what's cooking, good looking?"

Em laughed, "Chicken and rice."

"Yum." A voice echoed mine. I turned and saw Embry looking at me nervously.

"Don't die." Jared piped to Embry sitting down. I love my impressions I leave on people. It's so fun to mess with them.

I gave Embry a blank, but scary look and he gulped. He seemed harmless and shy. I didn't trust him yet, but he seemed easy to get along with. I let a smile slip on my lips and winked. He looked confused before smiling at me. He sat down next to Jared.

"So you're Em's wittle niece." Jared smirked.

"So you're a ginormous dude that eats my Aunt's food." I shot back.

Embry chuckled and Jared smirked, "I like you."

"That's nice. You want a cookie?" I smirked. He seemed laidback and a joker. I could get along with him too.

He chuckled, "What kind?" Fat, but fit ass.

Ten minutes later, Embry, Jared, and I started talking about cliff-diving. I was so into Jared's story that I didn't feel someone sit next to me. I suddenly felt really warm and the cause was someone next to me. I turned and met Paul's eyes. My heart jumped as he smiled.

I quickly broke eye contact and returned to Jared's story, which he didn't stop, ignoring Paul's piercing gaze. What is up with this dude? Looking at me like the huge, bipolar freak he is. And why did my heart beat faster when he smiled. What the hell was that? Gosh, I must be smoking something.

I nodded as Jared looked at me explaining something. I had no idea what he was talking about. My mind was lost when I looked at Paul. See that right there is not normal. Since when does a guy get me all love sick? Never and it's staying that way. Sorry Pauly. I am an independent woman and I do not need a dude to keep me satisfied. Geez, I'm gonna be one of those chicks with all the cats. Well, can't do that I'm allergic to cats, so dogs maybe?

My inner conversation was stopped when a voice spoke, "Hi," I turned to Paul and he continued sticking out a hand, "I'm Paul."

I stared at his hand like in was an infection. "I know."

He pulled his hand back quickly and coughed. Yeah, get embarrassed cause you just got shut down before you even started.

"You're Cassie right?" He doesn't give up does he?

"What gave it away? Was it, I don't know, Emily introducing me?"

He forced a chuckle out. "Right." Cassie: 1, Paul: Nada.

I turned back to Jared and Embry. They were talking about food again. Bunch of fat, but fit asses!

"You are really good with your sister."

"Uh-huh." He frowned and I immediately felt bad. "Thanks." Holy shit, why the hell did that come out? I felt bad, but I wanted him to be shot down. But his face looked so sad.

He smiled at me and what happens? My stupid heart jumps again. Man, he is playing some Jedi mind tricks on me or some shit like that.

I turned away. He's weird. He's a freak. He's bipolar. He's freakishly huge. He's a huge, weird, bipolar freak. Yes, mustn't fall for his Jedi tricks. I'll have to avoid him. I looked around to get away from him. I saw Em still cooking. Yes, she might need help.

Right as I was about to ask her, she turned and said, "Dinner's ready." Frick!

The boys shot up, meaning Jared and Embry, not Paul. He stayed by me and I felt his gaze. Wait! Maybe if I get my plate last I can sit away from Paul. Yes, perfect.

"Ah, ah, boys wait. Let Cassie and I get some first." Shitface!

The boys groaned, but sat down. Em smiled and gestured for me to come. I smiled and got up. My hand gently hit Paul's arm and I felt my hand tingle. Please tell me that was not a mothafuckin' spark. I'm going with nope. Paul felt his arm and looked at me dreamily. Oh gosh.

I swiftly went to Em and served my plate. My jaw slacked as I saw how much she cooked. There was enough for an army. Well, a small army, but you get the picture. There are at least three big chickens here. Talk about fat asses.

Em served Claire and sat her down at the table, next to her. Sam sat at the head of the table and Em next to him then Claire and Jared next to her. At the other end, Embry sat. Then there was Paul then me, and an empty seat next. Alright, if I played my cards right I can sit between Embry and Jared. Alright God, help me out here.

Em called the boys when we were done. I didn't sit yet. I was waiting for the boys to sit down first then, hopefully, my plan would work out.

Em noticed me and asked, "Are you ok Cass?"

"What? Oh yeah, just a cramp in my leg?" It came out more like a question than statement. That was lame.

"Are you alright?" Paul questioned, worry lacing his tone.

I looked at up him, "I'm fine." I'd be better if you would stop talking and looking at me.

I noted that Embry and Jared were heading back to the table. I quickly got between them and sat down. Yes!

Embry sat down closest to Sam. Me, right next to him. I was smirking when I wouldn't have to sit next to Paul. That was when I noticed Jared sitting at the end of table. Wait didn't that mean? I turned and saw Paul sitting right next to me. Holy fucking crap really? Thanks a lot God.

Dinner was interesting? Yeah I'm gonna with that. I have never seen people eat so much or that fast. They were worse than a new born baby. They would drop stuff, but grabbed it fast before anyone else would. It was like watching Animal Planet. I was impressed that they finished everything. I stopped at two plates, but they had more. Paul had five plates! Where the hell do these dudes put it all?

After dinner, I helped Em cleanup, which I really didn't want to, but I felt like a freeloader if I didn't. The guys all went into the living room. Claire tried cleaning up, but just got herself dirty. Em gave her a bath which I said I would, but she told me no. I think she just wanted me to do the dishes. What a butt-munch.

I put the last dish away and sighed. Done!

I walked into the hall and bumped into something or someone. I was looking at my shoes and wasn't paying attention. I tripped back, but a burning hand shot out and grabbed my arm steadying me. Judging by the tingles I got into my arm when the hand touched me; I knew who it was. I looked up and met with the eyes that stared at me during dinner.

"I'm so sorry." Paul said worriedly.

I caught his eye and my heart started doing flips. Every time, he smiles, looks, or touches me my heart goes mental. Fucking fantastic. Ok, before he thinks he is growing on me I'll shoot him down every time. Starting right now.

"Yeah, well watch where you're going." I snapped and walked past him. I went upstairs and shot to my room. I could practically hear my heart pounding.

Jedi minds tricks, I'm telling you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sucks? Like it? How do you feel about Cassie? Let me know. 10 reviews guys.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	3. You're On My Mind

Just when I thought you guys couldn't get any more amazing;)** TWENTY SIX **reviews. You guys are just simply wonderful, really:)

**Applause for the reviewers: **Emmettluver2010, murder-winter-cullen, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, abygael, Bethizzle, fantasticallyme, the dogsbarkatnoon, Anonymous, ladyMiraculousNight, yellow unicorn, vampirelover14, CasperGirl523, TALA AKA WOLF, Luli Cullen, rubysun13, Team Tamani, ignorantlittlefluffytail, Happy2BeeMe, mrssethclearwater, Keepersblood, NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload, Kgirl235, magicangel30, PerfectTwo, **&** LivesTooShort52.

**Emmettluver2010: I kind of lost interest in the story. BAD writer's block, sorry! Thanks again.  
>ladyMiraculousNight: Welcome:) &amp; I love playing hide &amp; seek in the dark especially in the woods! It's awesomely scary:D<br>mrssethclearwater: I know right! It's because YOU & ALL the other terrific reviewers:D Thanks!**

**A/N: **I'm happy you all love Cassie turning him down, but will it last long? -Enter dramatic music- Stay tuned to find out! Gosh, I sounded like one of those old, corny TV shows :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: You're On My Mind<strong>

* * *

><p><em>May 27, 2007 - 8:06 a.m. <em>

_I survived the first day here. Em was awesome as usual. I'm still on the rocks with Sam, but he seems fine; hasn't done anything to piss me off and he apparently saved Em from a bear. Uh, where was I? Oh yeah, Jared. He seemed cool, annoying as hell, but cool. He was very sarcastic and he's just lucky I speak it. Aw, who am I kidding? The only thing that comes out of my mouth is sarcasm. Now Embry, he's nice. A little shy, but once he starts talking (food) you can't get him to shush. But he's a sweetheart. _

_Claire absolutely adores it here. She is having so much fun, and it was barely the second day here. I was glad I brought her here. The fight with my mother didn't matter. Claire was happy and that was my only concern. She was a kid; she deserved happiness. Damn, I have been watching TOO much Family Matters and Full House. Next thing you know I'll be hugging everyone and picking my pants up high. Eeh, is it bad I just imagined myself like that? Geez that would be a scary sight. Ha, me hugging anyone besides Claire and Em. Uhh, that brings me to the next subject. _

_Paul. _

_He is so infuriating! He is constantly around me, staring at me like some stalker. I know it's a lot to say for one day of knowing the freak, but you weren't in my shoes yesterday. I mean I thought hm he could be cool, but then he just- ugh! See I can't even make a sentence about him without getting pissed! And now my handwriting is ugly and hard. I can barely read this shit, and it's MY own handwriting. But I think I scared him off. My snapping seemed to keep his gun down and mouth shut. Now he probably -HOPEFULLY!- will leave me alone. I just hope that this plan works better than my dinner one._

_Seems as if Em is requesting my presence; I shall return later. _

_Au revior._

I closed my journal and threw it in my pillowcase. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was not a sight when I woke up, but I could care less. My hair was in a ponytail sitting on top of my head. Little hairs were falling out. I had black sweatpants on; one rolled up under my knee and the other down to my ankle. I had a navy blue shirt that went to my knees, and had a writing on it. It read, 'It's morning, F off.' Yeah that doesn't describe my attitude at all.

I tightened my hair tie and opened my door. I was met with the smell of bacon, eggs, and potatoes. Damn, I could get use to this. Just as I was about to have a smell-gasm, I walked into the kitchen and saw something that put a down on my high.

Paul sitting at the table, staring at me with that stupid smile on his stupid face. Really again? I thought I did a good job at scaring him off. Guess I'll just have to try harder. I glared at him and he cowered, his expression saddened. What a sissy. His tough exterior fades because of a glare by a girl.

"Well don't you look hot." Jared smirked giving my appearance a once over.

I smirked, but paused as I heard Paul growl, yes growl, at Jared. What the fudge? Just when I thought he couldn't be a bigger freak, he goes in and growls like a goddamn dog. I shot him a look raising a eyebrow. He caught my stare and cowered once more.

"Well at least I don't need steroids to make this happen." I smirked gesturing to my figure.

Embry and Paul chuckled while Jared spoke, "Please, this body is pure muscle nothing anabolic. This is just my sexiness showing."

I snorted, "Whatever helps you get it up."

Embry and Paul busted out laughing, and Jared opened and closed his mouth several times. Ha, made him speechless. Why can't Paul be that simple?

"Sissy!"

Claire ran into my legs and I was pushed back into something hard and warm. Claire pulled back and I turned around and came face to face with a black covered chest. I looked up and saw a tall guy with black cropped hair spiking up in different directions, and dark brown eyes. Oh, he's a Quileute for sure. But he was really tall!

"Oh, uh, sorry bro." I said.

He looked down at me and grinned, "It's fine. I'm Jacob. You're Emily's niece right?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm Cassie."

He stuck his hand out and I hesitantly shook it. It was warm like Sam's and Paul's.

I heard a growl again and I turned around. I saw Paul glaring at Jacob. What the hell?

"Seriously what's up your ass?" I snapped at him.

"Ooh, sissy said a bad word! Auntie Emwily!" Crap.

"Claire!" I went to grab her, but she took off towards wherever Em was. I stopped running and sighed. All the guys were looking at me. Jared, Embry, and Jacob with amused expressions. And Paul with a hurt look on his face. My chest suddenly ached. No, no, no I do not feel bad! He deserves it. He glared at Jacob for no reason. Not that I like the dude, I mean he is cute. Anyways, he was just introducing himself nothing more.

I held up my fist up and slowly one by one pushed my fingers up. As I released my thumb, a voice sounded through the room.

"Cassie! Do I have to put you in timeout?" Timeout? Who does that anymore and to a seventeen year old? "Stop cussing or I will put soap in your mouth!"

The guys all snickered.

"Cucumber Melon kind, please."

I heard Em sigh, "Just behave!"

"Anything for you Em!" The boys continued to snicker.

Jacob sat down next to Embry making the seat next to Paul available. Why on God's green earth do I keep having a problem with sitting next to this psycho? No matter how much I snap, glare, or push, he comes back. He's persistent, I'll give him that.

Paul smiled widely as he noticed where Jacob sat. I glared again at him and his smile dropped. I was about to snap when Em, Sam, and Claire walked in. Claire looked over to me and smirked. The little brat.

Em brought everything to table with Sam's help and Claire climbed up on the chair. She stuck her tongue out to me and my eyes widened. Gosh, she was too much like me. But I am much, much scarier. She smiled smugly then smiled sweetly at Em. Oh, she was good. Yup, she's definitely _my _sister.

"Get some, Cassie." Em said serving Claire.

It was too easy. "Gosh, Em there is a kid here. S-e-x will have to wait."

Em's eyes widened and she froze. The guys busted out in laughter even Sam cracked a smile. It was the first time I had seen him smile. Claire sat there with a serious look. I knew she was trying to figure out what word I spelled. I hoped she wouldn't, but knowing her she would figure it out. Might take a while, but it'll come.

Em looked at me, her cheeks slightly darkened. "Cassie-."

"Just joking Em." I winked and she shook her head smiling.

It was a little after one and all the guys were gone. Em and Claire went shopping, so I was at home by myself. Paul had a fit about me being here by myself. To which I had no clue why. First, he was a freak that stared at me then he acts like an ass to others then he's protective... over me. I mean why would he care about my well -being? Who was I to him? I was just his friend's soon-to-be niece. It made no sense. Ugh! Why am I thinking about him?

He was just a boy. A stupid, idiotic, freak of a boy, but a boy. I shouldn't waste my time thinking about him even though he was driving me crazy. And not that way like 'Oh baby, you drive me crazy!' nothing like that at all. More like I was about to shove myself in my closet to keep away from him. Enough, I won't think of him anymore and I shall keep away from him.

So here I am hanging upside down on the couch watching _Disaster Date_. I snorted as the guy actor pulled out nun-chucks and started hitting things around him. I chuckled as he broke a vase and knocked down food from another table. Geez, where the hell do they find these guys? Man, I love this show, it's so stupid.

I closed my eyes as a commercial came on. I was zoned out that I didn't hear someone walk in.

"Cassie!" I felt myself being lift up right and someone setting me on their lap. I opened my eyes widely to see Paul with a concerned, worried expression on his face.

So much for keeping away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" My voice wired.

He looked at me wide eyed and shocked. "Uh-"

"Let go of me." He slowly unhooked his grip from me and smiled sheepishly.

I got up and looked at him. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I, uh, thought you were, uh, I-" Paul stuttered. He was chatty Kathy all yesterday now can't even make a coherent sentence. What a flipping genius.

"You thought I was what? Hurt? Dead?" He winced at my two out aloud thoughts. Freak!

He didn't say anything, but I took his silence as a yes. "Well I'm not. I was perfectly fine resting upon my Aunt's couch when a complete idiotic psycho came and manhandled me off the couch."

He looked hurt by my words, but that didn't make him go away. "I'm sorry. I just saw you lying there and I had no idea what happened. I thought you were hurt and I don't know what I would do if you were. I didn't mean to scare you I just-"

"Whoa, slow your roll bro. I'm wasn't scared. I never said I was scared. You just took me off guard." He smirked at this. Oh now, he thinks he can smirk at me because I've said more than two words to him.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I snapped.

He hid his smirk and said, "Nothing. I didn't mean to _startle_ you." The sarcastic ass. He is pissing me off. I have never let someone bother me so much and he does it with no effort at all! That's what bugs me. I really need to stay away from him.

"What are you even doing here? Sam's not here neither are the three amigos. So is there something you need?"

"Uh, well, um no, I-" A loud howl cut him off. Wolves? I know practically in the forest, but I didn't think they ran around in the open and so close to houses. Last time I let Claire play outside.

"What the- There are wolves here?" I questioned.

Paul's huge form tensed and said, "Uh look I have to go. Stay in the house." And with that he was gone.

He just weirder and weirder every time.

My thoughts were cut short as the house line rang. I ran into the kitchen and answered, "Young slash Uley residence. Cassie speaking."

"Ah, Cassandra, let me speak to your sister." I froze at the sound of my mother's voice. "Cassandra, Cassandra, Cassandra!"

"Huh?" I choked out.

"Can you please stop your childish games and hand the phone over to your sister." Her tone was snippy and annoyed just like all the time she spoke with me.

"She's not here." My voice blank.

She snapped, "What? Well where is she?"

"At the store with Aunt Emily."

"Cassandra, you are supposed to be watching her. After all that overreacting on Claire not going yet you are not with her."

"Overreacting?" I snapped. "You promised her and told her how much fun she was going to have then you were going to take it away. She was so excited to come and you didn't care-"

She cut me off, "Of course, I cared about it! But my job called." Of course. "How do you expect me to get you things that you don't even appreciate one bit? I have a job, so I can help pay for the house, your clothes, your food, your everything! And you pay me with so little respect! I am your mother-"

"Oh, that's what you are?" I laughed no with humor.

She spoke in a calm tone, "I don't have time for your little episodes Cassandra. When Claire comes back have her call me." _Click._

I slammed the phone frustrated. No 'I love you' or 'I miss you', nothing but yelling.

What did my father see in her? She was, ugh! My dad worked a lot, but he would still mess around with me when I was little. But my mother always told him to focus on his job. How could he like her? Em told me my dad was always smiling and making jokes, but that was a side I rarely saw. With my mother up his ass half the time, I could never get him to be himself.

I felt my eyes water and my left wrist suddenly started to ache.

_1:52 p.m._

_I did it again. It made me forget about her. Until I have to tell Claire HER mother called._

_On a more annoying note, Paul has yet to stop bugging me. He can't take a hint to LEAVE ME ALONE. Is this how all guys are? No means 'yes' and go away means 'come here big boy'. And today he freaking thought I was dead, DEAD, can you believe it, because I was sitting upside down on the couch. See, he's a freaking freak. Then he put me in his lap! I have to admit it was rather nice- because he was WARM. Not because of ANYTHING ELSE. But you know what's pissing me off even more? That he is on my mind and no not that 'Are your feet hurting? Because you've been running through my mind' shit. I mean usually a guy or anyone doesn't stay on my mind. I just tell them off and they're gone, but NO! He can't do that. He has to be right on top of me. NOTHING SEXUAL INTENDED! So now I have to try even harder to stay away from him. I would ask God to help, but it seems every time I do he's never in. Ugh, I would write more, but guess who's back? Just a hint it's not Em._

_One leaves and five come back; I can't catch a break._

_Arrivederci._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Good? Bad? Let me know. 15 reviews guys.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	4. Listen To What The Man Said

**You guys are fucking rad: **murder-winter-cullen, abygael, Luli Cullen, LivesTooShort52, Keepersblood, TeamTamani, Laurelkupkakes, goldeneyes123, Holly, VaMpIrEoBsEsSed280, mrssethclearwater, PaulLover, TALA AKA WOLF, HayHayy, XxRed-as-a-RubyxX, ignorantlittlefluffytail, Imprintaddict, Rose-TheDaughterofHades, PerfectTwo, Happy2BeeMe, rubysun13, julescapulet, dark-lelu, NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload, 4eva Ninja-ard, moosegirl45, Liee2Me, magicangel30, logan, rabbit, Embry's Girl, Professor Giggles, Anonymous, tinkertot95, armywife4life, Yeakylver, **&** Ema.

**LivesTooShort52: **I will surely be using them:) Thanks for the ideas they really helped me brainstorm!

**Favorite review - **4eva Ninja-ard.**  
><strong>Aw, you're too sweet! I LOLed when you said Mean Girls. "My breasts can always tell when it's raining." :D Haha! But thank you for your encouragement of the story & I'm trusting you on it;) AND your story, _Voices_, is awesome too! (GO CHECK IT OUT PEOPLE!) I reckon it will be a MASSIVE hit as well:D Nonsense, I adore a good random review now & then. Hehe, thanks again!

**A/N: **I have been getting reviews asking why Paul is being a sissy. I know you guys didn't put it like that, but that's what my mind translates it to:) Anyhoo, I made him like that because in every other story he is upfront, arrogant, sarcastic, and loud, but I wanted a little twist. The twist is that he is intimidated by the imprint. He is afraid to basically screw up everything with Cass before it has started. He already cares A LOT about her & her repelling is making him upset, but fear not he will NOT give up. I mean he is still badass Paul;) He shall come to his ways soon; Scout's honor.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Listen To What The Man Said<strong>

* * *

><p><em>June 14, 2007; 11:06 a.m.<em>

_I somewhat am enjoying Em's. It has been anything but quiet and it drives me insane, but I am entertained. It had turned into a routine here. Wake up, write, eat –or as I prefer to call it Animal Planet–, play with Claire, avoid Paul, chill with Em, make cracks at the guys, write again, and sleep. I was fairly pleased with it. I also haven't heard from Claire's mother in weeks. Talk about a fucking cherry on my vacation. _

_On a random note, I have started hanging with Jacob. He is very funny. We are constantly poking fun at each other and getting under each others skin. We go way too far when we joke, but a minute passes and we are busting out laughing. –I've noticed Paul frowns at this which makes me a happy girlie, sweet right?– We have gotten exceptionally close to one another. We can talk and it's simple. He even told me about that Bella chick._

_Now onto a more regrettably note, I laughed… at something Paul said the other day. Can you believe it? I'm still freaking out, but he was all smiles that day. It didn't mean to come out, but it –sighs– did. Now I think I encouraged him more. He doesn't go away. After that, I noticed he was becoming more himself? That's how the guys put it at least. He was talking more and fighting with the guys. He even started speaking my language. I didn't know he spoke sarcasm. Stupid sarcasm. I know please contain your gasps. I only put that because that's what Paul used when I laughed. It seems the farther I push, the closer he comes. OH! And the other day I fell asleep on him. No not that way, you gutter hoes. This is how it happened-_

_I was watching TV and he came. I tried to refuse him entry, but Em overruled. So I HAD to oblige. I was hoping he would choose any other couch, but no! He sits right next to me. He tried to make conversation, but I did what I do best and dropped him dead. We sat there in silence, all you could here was the sound of Bumblebee and the autobots coming from the TV. Halfway through the movie, I started to doze off. Anyhoo, next thing I know I'm waking up with something warm on my head and me leaning on a shoulder. Yes, I fell asleep on his shoulder and he fell asleep on my head. Un-fucking-believable right? Em said it was a cute moment and I wanted to gag. I vowed never again to fall asleep while sitting next to Paul. I have a feeling Em took a picture of us, but she hasn't dropped any hints. I'm on the lookout though._

_Claire's excessive pounding on my door is requiring my yelling; Might not be back._

_Adios._

I opened the door and Claire didn't stop knocking, so she was knocking on my stomach. I don't know if she hadn't realized I opened the door, or decided to irritate me. Mm, WWID? Which stands for 'What would I do?' Definitely irritating.

"Can I help you with something Claire?" I asked dryly.

She smacked me one more time and looked up. Her expression angry, eyes narrowed and lips put into a firm line. A look she got from me.

"I've been knotting forever! Why you no answer me?" So melodramatic; Was I like this? I doubt it.

I leaned against the door frame and spoke, "Did it ever occur to you that I heard, but didn't feel like answering?"

She opened and shut her mouth several times before she spoke. "Wat?"

I smirked and chuckled down at her. She tries to act older, but fails.

"Nothing kid. Something you needed?"

She grinned brightly. "I wanna go to the beachy!"

"Ok." I shrugged.

Her grin became a pout. "But I gots no ones to go wiff!"

Freaking child. "And?"

Her pout increased, "Pwease sissy, take me and I won'ts ask you no moe!" Where have I heard this before?

I snorted, "Kid, you say that all time, but here you are asking _again_."

She let out a frustrated sigh and stuck her bottom lip out further. "Pweeease?"

"You know that doesn't work on me."

She widened her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna shut the door now."

Her eyes watered.

"Don't wet the floor."

Her bottom lip began trembling.

"Your lip's having a seizure."

She sniffled loudly.

"You should get a tissue."

She looks at me unbelievably and tears up even more.

"Do you have your stuff ready?"

Her "tears" magically disappear and a grin graces her lips pushing her chubby cheeks high.

"Yesh, come on sissy!" She runs downstairs almost tripping on the last step. "Huwwy!"

I roll my eyes and grab my messenger bag filled with my book, iPod, journal, and money. I shut my door and slowly walk down the stairs just to bug her more; I succeed. "Sissy!"

I grin and walk into the kitchen. It's a ghost town. Claire is standing there in her pink and yellow bathing suit with her hand on her hip. She is wrapped in her panda towel tapping her foot impatiently. Her hair is up in two high pigtails. She sees me and smiles.

"Weady?" Before I could answer, she cuts me off, "Ok, wet's go!"

I roll my eyes playfully and begin to head to the door.

Then it hits me; Em's not here. She went to the store or something like that. I tuned her out after she said my name. Anyhoo, she'll flip a bitch if she comes home and finds us both gone. Ugh, then she'll probably send the Wiggles after us. Or worse, the fucking sheriff. I am not trying to pull a Bella. I'll write a note.

"Hold up, kid," She groans and cue my eye roll.

"I just need to write a note for Em." I said grabbing a pen and paper.

"Huwwy!" She moans stomping her foot.

I roll my eyes again. "Oh, hush up or I won't take you."

Needless to say, I didn't hear a peep after that.

I re-read my note and nodded my approval. It read:

_Dearest Em,_

_Claire was bugging. Don't worry, I shut her up though. By the way, the hospital bill might come later & I'm sure those stains can be removed._

_Just screwing with you; Gonna go get my tan on._

_Cass x_

That should please her.

"Alright, we're off... to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" I sang and Claire giggled then bolted for the door. Well, someone's on a mission.

We got there in fifteen minutes. It would have been faster if Claire hadn't picked up every rock she saw. My bag's full of rocks and my shoulder is cramping up. Shit, the things I do for that little spoiled, melodramatic brat. Eh, gotta love her though.

"Wata!" Claire squealed running to the ocean. Shit.

I dropped my bag and ran to her. I yelled her name, but she didn't pay attention. She was fast and far up ahead. I didn't think I would get her quick enough, but that thought vanished as I tackled her to the ground softly. She laughed and I let out a breath. This kid was going to kill me.

"Wook at da wata sissy!" Claire squealed as I sat back with her against my chest.

"Yeah, it's nice. Look Claire, don't run off like that, ok?"

She nodded still amused by the water.

"Stay right here while I get my bag. Don't move or we'll go home." Threatening always seems to work with kids.

She gained a serious look on her face and saluted me. She then plopped on the sand and sat there perfectly still. What a nerd.

I quickly retrieved my bag and walked back. Claire was still in the position I left her in.

I threw my bag down and spoke, "Alright kid, go play." She jumped up happily. "But do not go in the water. Sit right where the waves come, ok?"

She saluted again and grabbed some rocks from my bag. Then ran to the edge of the water. She sat down and giggled as the water graced her legs and waist. She started organizing her rocks and giggled every time a wave came, and covered the rocks. Life is so simple for her.

I smiled as I watched her. Then I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around casually and saw no one. Just as I was going to stop, I saw something red flash in the woods. I furrowed my eyebrow and squinted to see whatever it was. It looked like a person- a woman. I began getting closer. It was deathly silent except for the occasional squeals from Claire. This seemed like a scene from a horror movie, but I'm not the dumb slut that gets killed first. Bitch, I'm a survivor.

I walked to the woman and suddenly she was gone. I looked around, but saw no one; she was gone. I turned around as Claire squealed loudly and was met with large figure. A small yelp escaped my lips. You have to be kidding me. Standing before me was…Paul fucking Meraz. Yes, I have learned his last name- don't look into it.

"Dude," I scolded breathlessly.

But he didn't acknowledge me. He stood there staring in the direction I had been looking. Had he seen the woman as well? Wait, why the hell was he here in the first place? Oh yeah because he can hear you. I called him again, but he didn't seem to hear me…fucking deaf ass freak. The silence was infuriating.

"Meraz," I barked firmly as I smacked his arm.

He shot out of his trance and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

My eyebrows shot up as our voices sounded together.

"What am I doing here?" We asked in unison. "Yes you." Jesus Christ loves me.

"Wait stop, shut the fuck up." I said annoyed.

He complied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was walking to Sam's. Now what are you doing? I told you not to go into the woods." Paul spoke firmly. Oh, he's so tough now.

I held up one finger and said, "Ok first off, I'm not in the woods. I'm at the beach, dumbass." I added another finger. "Second, why on earth would I listen to you?" I held three fingers up. "And third, heading to Sam's doesn't require you to pass the beach. So what were you really doing?"

"I was- uh, just- um," He stumbled over his words. Was he thrown across the room as a baby?

"Were you following me?" I asked annoyed.

He looked up and answered hastily, "No." Quick to deny… Yup, he's a stalker.

"Mm sure. Well, you can go now. Em and Sam should be home as should the other Wiggles. Run along now." I shooed my hands at him.

I suddenly realized how close we actually are. We are basically chest to chest. My heart suddenly begins pounding. Not again! Then I felt the worst thing ever- my cheeks began to heat up. No fucking way!

I swiftly moved back and coughed. That wasn't a blush, nope. It was simply the sun warming my cheeks. I looked up and saw a grayish blue sky. Well, it was out a minute ago.

I glanced at Paul and saw a smirk on his face. My shock disappeared and annoyance consumed me. This prick…

I was going to lash out to him when I felt something wrap around my leg. The fu- Claire! I completely forgot about her. I looked down and saw her leaning against my leg with sand covering her face. She looked exhausted.

"Hi Unca Paul." She smiled tiredly at him. Yes, she turned to the dark side. She calls all the guys her uncles. We were in this together, but she is now in cahoots with them. My own flesh and blood turned against me.

He smiled down at her. "Hey Claire. Did you have fun?"

Oh he's such a fake! Look at him luring my sister. She may have fallen for your acting, but I shan't.

She nodded looking more alive, "Yeah! Sissy and I's gots some purdy wocks! Den I puts dem in da sandy and da wata made dem go buh-bye!" Dang cahoot-er.

He chuckled as she giggled. Yeah it's my turn to step in.

"Hey kid, you ready to head back?"

She looked up and nodded. Then she raised her arms to me and I complied. She nestled her head into my neck giving me the chills. I pushed past Paul and grabbed my bag. I then turned around and began walking. I felt him fall into step with me. I wanted to shout, to scream for him to leave me alone, but Claire was here. She hated for me to yell or fight.

For five minutes, we walked in silence. It was different from earlier; it wasn't annoying or awkward… It was relaxing I guess. Not meaning or suggesting anything. I actually felt like I was alone.

"So how's your day going?" Relaxing ruined.

Would be better if you weren't here. "It's going." I mumbled walking even faster.

With his freaky long legs he caught up easily and smiled. "That's good."

"Real awesome." I said sarcastically. I thought that would throw him off.

"So you're out of high school right?" Guess not.

I nodded and made a sound of approval.

"Do you know where you're going?" His voice sounded pained. God, he's on the rag.

Move the fuck out of my parents' house and get out of this state. "No."

"Oh. Well what do you know want to be?"

"Away from you." I muttered so quiet that I couldn't hear myself.

I heard him sigh.

Did he hear me? My chest clenched. No! I don't care. Matter of fact, I'm glad he heard me.

It was quiet after that. Then we strolled into Sam's front yard. I was about to sprint to the door, but his voice caught me off guard…literally.

"Did I do something to you?"

I stopped stiffly. "What?" I choked out surprised.

"Did I say something to upset you? What did I do?" Paul asked desperately.

What did he do? He annoyed me to no end, but he really never did anything to me. I've thought of this question, but never had an answer. I never bothered to answer because, well, I would be gone by the end of summer. I wouldn't have to hear from him again. But every time I thought of this question my mind went to when I first met him. The first time I saw his eyes.

His eyes. They had so many emotions swimming around. Emotions I wasn't used to. Emotions that never bothered to look my way. His eyes held care. How can you care about someone you just met? What the fuck was it? Love at fucking first sight? I didn't believe in that.

My own mother didn't care for me yet she carried me for nine months. And this dude thinks he can just meet me and suddenly care. I didn't believe him for a second. He's a guy and all guys want one thing which doesn't involve 'getting to know you'. I've had experience with that, but that's another story for another time. So your confused minds will have to wait for the next story time. I just wouldn't let him in which stuck as a fine explanation to be the way I am.

I opened my mouth, but I was cut off by a loud howl. These fucking wolves again.

Paul made a sound of annoyance and I turned to him in question.

"I have to go. Stay in the house." Paul's face became serious. His lips in a firm line, his jaw set, his eyes rigid and hard. He looked furious.

Before I could answer, he turned and ran off into the woods. How does he confuse me without trying? He is just like _him_. No, I will not think to that time.

I swiftly turned and walked in the house. I saw Em in the kitchen cooking once more. She went to speak, but she caught sight of Claire. She pointed upstairs and I nodded.

I climbed the stairs to Claire's room and changed her suit. Then I laid her in the bed. Not even bothering to wipe the sand off, I placed her blanket on her tiny frame.

I closed her blinds and sighed. I thought back to Paul and sighed. He couldn't just come into my life and like me. He was just a stupid guy, so why was I beating myself up about this so much? My thoughts clouded my mind and my wrist began to ache.

No, I can't. Em's here. One time and I'll be fine. No. Just once.

I shook my head hoping to escape my thoughts. I had to get out before I did something. I quietly walked downstairs and told Em I was going for a walk. She seemed hesitant, but saw my face and quickly complied. She told me to stay near the house.

I began walking aimlessly in the woods. I didn't care where I was going; I just had to get out. Somehow, I found a meadow type place. It seemed dead yet relaxing. I stood there letting every thought fade. Letting my existence dull. Letting every muscle relax.

It didn't last too long as I saw a brunette kneel to the floor. She looked as if she was in pain, or needed a fix very badly. Now I have no idea why I did this, -maybe it was to get a nice hit- but I did it.

"Hey, you alright?"

The girl's eyes opened and she looked up, shocked. "I-I, uh," Great, she speaks Paul.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you looking like shit and I feel like shit, so I thought we could be a pile of shit together. I'm Cassie."

She went to speak, but her face suddenly dropped as she looked behind me.

I turn around and saw a man with long dreadlocks and red eyes. Damn, dude gotta hook me up with those contacts.

"Bella." Dreads said. _The _Bella?

"Laurent." 'Bella' said disbelievingly. They know each other?

I looked to Dreads and saw that he was closer than before. Talk about speed-racer.

They seemed to have their own little chat after that. I tuned them out because I had no fucking idea what they were talking about. Why listen to something you know nothing of. My attention was brought to Dreads as he looked at me…hungrily? Shit, can't go nowhere with these looks.

"What a nice little appetizer." He said licking his lips. Was he trying to be seductive? Because he failed.

"What a fucking freak." I shot back.

He chuckled and suddenly he was right in front of me. I jumped back, but he held my arm.

"A feisty one. Those ones are always fun," He whispered in my ear then he smelled me. What the fuck?

"L-Leave her alone." 'Bella' said.

I wriggled my arm, but he tightened his grip. I kicked his shin, but I felt that it hurt me more than it hurt him. I continued moving then I felt him let go.

I saw him look to the side and mutter, "I don't believe it."

I turned and saw a snarling, massive black wolf come out of the woods. I felt myself let a breath out. It was huge, almost like a bear. Then what shocked me even further is when four more enormous wolves came out.

Maybe I should have listened to Paul just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Good? Bad? Anything you want to see? Let me know. Can we get up to 106 reviews?

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	5. Ale Ale Alejandro

**Fist Pumps for the reviewers:** Keepersblood, Luli Cullen, PerfectTwo, Yeakylver, J, vampirelover14, Puckabrina Alee, Michelle7, BrickByBoringBrickKylee, Anna, LivesTooShort52, XxRed-RubyxX, armywife4life, AylaBear23, UKJrocks, Imprintaddict, Happy2BeeMe, MissesLovaLova, tinkertot95, VaMpIrEoBsEsSed280, TALA AKA WOLF, rubysun13, goldeneyes123, 4eva Ninja-ard, msslinkee, Professor Giggles, Amber, moosegirl45, CookiedMonster, **&** rosalie811.

**TALA AKA WOLF: **Mmm, what kind of fish? Lol

**4eva Ninja-ard:** Lol, yes it is weird. I am pleased;) You're welcome! I know right, I adore Mean Girls. Glad you like Paul & Cass!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Ale-Ale-jandro<strong>

* * *

><p>Holy fuck.<p>

I watched the black wolf stalk forward; its eyes connected with mine. I swear I saw a flash of worry spark through them, but that faded when he growled furiously as if he was scolding me or something.

Well fine bitch, I didn't like you anyway.

Smokey –that's what I'm calling him- snarled menacingly at Dreads. Dreads turned to run, but stopped swiftly as wind brushed around me. Where the hell did that come from? It felt amazing though. I looked at Dreads and saw him staring at me with black eyes.

Oh, that's some Supernatural shit. Yes, I watch that show- I mean come on, have you seen the guys? Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki equal delicious men. They are the definition of sex, hell, they are sex.

Wait, where the hell was I again? Oh yeah, Dreads now had black eyes was standing- hold on, when the hell did he get in front of me? This is such a WTF moment.

"You really are appetizing."

"I knew this new shampoo was gonna be trouble." I muttered, moving back.

The wind blew more and he let out a guttural growl. Ok, I'm done.

I moved back fast as he reached out for me, but something caught my foot. My hands automatically went to stop my fall, but I didn't see the rock that was there on my left side. My ears were met with a horrible crunching noise. I broke my wrist well technically it was the rock, but still.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed trying to aid my wrist. It hurt like a mother.

Dreads went to lunge me when suddenly he just disappeared. I looked around and saw him across the meadow fighting the wolves. Oh, calm down Mr. Incredible.

I brought my wrist to my chest and held it. I looked up and was shocked when I saw the dark silver wolf staring at me with… concern? Wow, these mutated wolves have such human expressions and... his eyes. They were a light brown almost like a honey color. They were gorgeous.

He suddenly glanced behind me and nodded his head in that direction. What the fuck? Was he actually signaling me to leave? My question was answered as he nudged me gently before tearing after Dreads with the other mutant wolves.

I shook my head and went to move my wrist. It seared with pain fiercely and I hissed.

"H-Hey, I'll take you to the hospital…i-if you want." Bella said shakily. I don't want to, but this hurts like a bitch.

I nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in a hospital room. Bella had left after I told her sternly I would be fine. I hadn't called Em and I didn't plan to. I mean nobody besides Bella and Dreads knew I was in the woods. I could only hope this town wasn't _that _small for her to find out.

After getting a nice black cast, I caught a taxi home. Luckily, I had enough for the ride home. It was slightly darker out, but not too bad. I walked in the house quietly only to get attacked by my hysterical aunt. I have a feeling she knows…

"Cassie, thank god you're alright!" She accidentally hit my cast as she moved in to hug me. I hissed in pain and she pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry Cassie. Are you ok?"

Aside from breaking my wrist; I'm just dandy. I would have said that, but I didn't want to upset her anymore. So I nodded and took the time to actually observe the room. All the guys were here minus Paul. Holy crap, did the mutant wolves get him? He did go into the woods when a fucking wolf howled. Well, it's his fault- the dumbass.

Suddenly, my stomach began rolling in circles. I couldn't help but wonder- Was he ok? I mean it's not like I care. I, uh just, mean he has made such an impact on Claire –cough, traitor, cough- and she would be devastated if he was hurt. My heart clenched at the thought. Yeah ok, I'm not a heartless bitch, but that does _not_ mean I like him, or anything.

"Cassie?" I looked up at Em. "What happened?"

Oh, time to tell my awesome survival story! Believe it or not, I was actually excited. I mean besides the fucked up wrist; I got to actually do something adventurous in this boring ass town. Yeah, it was rather lame here and this just like made top ten coolest moments. I mean I just survived five huge ass wolves and a psycho- I am the shit!

"Alright so, after you said not to wander too far; I did." Cue Em's stern look. "Yeah sorry about that. Anyway, check this. I went to a meadow and saw this girl, Bella, and some dude with Dreads showed up. He had red eyes. I have to admit they were some nice contacts. Anyway, he was going on about how I smelled, and I quote, 'appetizing'; bigger freak than Paul, right? Then these huge ass wolves popped out of nowhere. Like for real, they were like bears. I mean they were taking some doggy friendly steroids, or some shit. Then Dreads looked at me again with black eyes this time, mind you, and he reached for me, but I stepped back and my foot caught onto something then I fell with my hand landing on a rock. The wolves gnawed him up a little, then Bella offered to take me to the hospital and I accepted. And now I'm here- Tada."

The guys seemed tense throughout the whole story. Em even gasped and sniffled. Oh no, please no waterworks. I'm fine! I was going to comfort her when a voice stopped me.

"Did these 'huge ass steroid taking wolves' scare you?" Jared's teasing voice sounded the room.

Sam glared at him, but Jared didn't flinch.

"Not so much. I mean Smokey growled at me, but that's it." I shrugged.

The guys' eyebrows shot up.

"Smokey?" Embry asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it was what I named this huge ass black wolf."

It was silent before Jacob, Embry, and Jared busted out laughing. I mean like they were seriously cracking up. Sam glared menacingly at them, but it softened as Em began to giggle. Was I missing something?

"Why- why Smokey?" Jacob barely got out between his hearty laughs.

"Because he reminded me of Smokey the bear. He was really huge; I think he was the alpha."

The room became silent again.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked almost nervously.

"Well, he was leading the pack and he was the biggest. Hey, I learned things in school, you know." I said leaning against the wall.

"Well, we can't be sure. You were obviously not smart enough to know better to go into the woods when wolves were descending. Thought you didn't have a clue at all. It explains a lot though." Jacob said grinning.

Jared and Embry snorted. I rolled my eyes and flipped them off.

Everything seemed to go back into its normal routine in a matter of minutes. Until a door slam put the guys into a tense mood. I looked to the entrance and saw Paul. He was looking very dirty. Not that way, you filthy people. I mean he had dirt and mud smeared on his face. He also had small twigs sticking from his hair. So he's going Tarzan now?

I noticed my stomach eased at the sight of him. He's safe, good- for Claire. He was looking at me with an intense expression. I felt annoyed and somewhat uncomfortable, and that was a no-no.

"Where were you?" Our voices clashed together. Not this shit again. "I asked you first." This freak…

We stared at each other heatedly to see who would crack first- not me. I was determined to find out where this dude was. Staring at him, I noticed his eyes had flecks of honey gold in them. Wow, where they hell did those come from? They're nice… Whoa, I mean like a nice color. Yeah, I wish I had eyes like that, but they seemed familiar. Where have I seen them before?

As I stared into his eyes, I had a feeling he wasn't glaring as hotly as I was. He seemed to appear content, relaxed, and relieved? Our eyes snapped to Sam as he addressed us. I still won.

"Paul was at work." Is that so, Sammy?

I raised an eyebrow, "Why is he all dirty then?"

"He is a very dirty boy." Jared smirked and Paul glared at him.

Why doesn't that surprise me? Come on, like I believe this dude is innocent. The sight of him practically screamed 'Haven't been a virgin since I was fourteen!' Not that I think of him like that, but seriously if you saw him you would think the same. Here's a description- over six feet tall, always shirtless, chiseled jaw and cheekbones, light brown eyes with honey gold flecks in them, broad shoulders, a lot of muscles–a six pack to be exact, clean cut black hair, and a so-called temper that I have yet to see. His image was a bad boy, and this whole innocent, sweet thing with me was an act. He thought he was good, but I can see right through him.

"Got caught in some mud," Paul said. What were you doing? Playing army and literally got into the game, like I believed his ass for a second.

I mmh'ed, but dropped it.

It pretty much ended after that. Em began cooking dinner, the boys talked about whatever they talk about probably cliff diving or girls or food. Paul wasn't back to himself. He was upset, I guess, because of my broken wrist. I don't know why he cared, it's not like he has to worry about it. I'm the one who is gonna have to figure out how to scratch my hand that was suddenly itchy- fabulous.

Claire soon attacked me with questions on my wrist. I gave her the craziest fairy tale stories I could. She bought it. After dinner, Em got a hold of me.

"I'm glad you're alright Cass." She smiled softly. She was a hysterical too much loving bitch, but I loved her.

I let a tiny smile grace my lips as she hugged me. Then I decided I wanted to lay down because let's cut the shit- I'm tired.

"I'm gonna go lay down." I told Em and she nodded.

As I walked to the stairs, Paul sauntered down. Can't a woman go to her humble abode to rest in peace.

"Hey"

Guess not. "Hi?"

He appeared to be contemplating something. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Positive," I said, slightly wondering why he seemed tensed.

He nodded and sighed in- was that relief? Freak!

"Well goodnight Cassie, sweet dreams." I shivered slightly as my name rolled off his tongue. What in the hell? The way he said it- it just felt... right? No, I can't think like that. I don't like him.

"Are you cold?"

I looked at him in confusion. Then it hit me- he saw my shiver. Oh shit, what do I say? Wait, don't freak out. Play it normal.

"No, I'm insanely warm in Washington where it always rains. Now why would I be cold, smart one?" Ah sarcasm, my old friend, it's been a while. Miss me?

He frowned and I instantly regretted it. What, no I don't. Yes I do. Ugh! He looked at me intensely, as if he was memorizing my face, and he started shaking slightly. His eyes widened at the action of his body and he turned quickly. Wow, why do I feel like a bigger bitch? I had no idea, but I wondered why my voice sounded through the room.

"Look Paul, I'm just tired you know it's been a long day, so what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." You could imagine my shock of the words I spoke.

He turned around and I noticed his shaking had stopped. His face was light like he had gotten a gift from God himself. He had a huge smile on his face I thought it was going to fall off. In my opinion he looked like Barbie smiling and shit. But when did Barbie have gorgeous honey brown eyes? Yeah, I'm gonna pretend I didn't think that.

"It's fine, I know you've been through a lot." He smiled at me and I have a feeling you know what happened to my heart.

I nodded, "Yeah." I was going to turn to leave, but I thought about today when he was gone and I was nervous. "Where were you earlier?"

He went to answer and I'm pretty sure he was going to use Uncle Sammy's excuse. "Not that work bullshit. I mean really where were you?"

He closed his mouth swiftly. "I was..."

He was coming up with a lie, but I didn't wanna hear it. "Don't bother telling me. I know it's gonna be a lie. One thing you should know Paul is that I can't stand liars, or to be lied to. Goodnight." With that, I climbed the stairs and went to my room.

Is it bad that my stomach got a horrible feeling knowing he was lying. Is it bad that I felt hurt by it? Is it bad that I'm actually contemplating this? Whatever, no more thinking for me. Me need sleep now. Great now I'm talking like a caveman. Ooh-ah. Wait, shit that's a monkey. Ah, gimme a break, I'm tired. Needless to say as soon as I hit the mattress, I was out.

I was having a nice all black dream when ringing came to my ears. Oh for the love of... I ignored the sound; I didn't set a damn alarm. The ringing continued and I groaned loudly. Bitch face...

I threw the blankets off and went in search for the sound grumbling the whole way. I heard it coming from my desk. I picked up the object and noticed it was Paul's phone. Why was his phone in here? Or more importantly- when was he in my room?

I flipped it open and saw that he had seven missed calls and ten messages from his mom. Ooh, looks like he screwed up. I wonder... I should go to his house just to hear his mom yell at him. Oh, how funny that would be. That would certainly make my day; Paul getting yelled at from someone who isn't me. What an excellent plan.

It was around ten in the morning, so I figured he was home.

I took a shower which is a lot harder than it seems considering that I can't get the cast wet; I managed though. I threw a white shirt on with my black leather jacket covering my sleeves and some jeans. I grabbed my black Dr. Martens and slipped them on. I left my hair down and exited the room.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Em, what else does she do, cooking. She looked at me and smiled, surprise running through her eyes.

"Going somewhere?" She asked shocked that I wasn't the walking dead this morning.

"Yups, Paul left his phone here, so I decided to take it to him." I said ruffling Claire's hair. She whacked at my good hand to stop.

"That's awfully nice of you to do for Paul- and there's another motive." She knew me well.

I grinned in response and she sighed. "I knew it. Do you need his address?"

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite aunt?"

She shook her head and grabbed a pen. "I'm your only aunt."

"Yeah, yeah keep writing woman." I replied.

She smiled and handed me the paper. "Do you want Sam to take you?"

I shook my head, "It's only a few blocks; I'll be fine."

She looked apprehensive, but agreed, "Fine, but keep your phone with you at all times."

"But of course, milady." I mock curtsied and turned to Claire. "See you in a bit kid."

"No!" She shouted. "I's wants to goes wiff you sissy."

I shook my head, "Not this time kid."

"Pwease! I wont's as you no moe!" This sounds familiar.

I knelt down to her and said, "Next time, but you know what I heard."

This caught her attention, "Wat?"

"Auntie Emily was gonna make a bunch of cookies and cakes," I ignored Em's sound of protest, "and guess what?"

"Wat?" Claire was practically jumping with excitement.

"You get to help her." I whispered dramatically.

She squealed loudly and turned to Em, who was looking at me with an accusing expression, but quickly dropped it when she saw Claire.

I ran out the door and shouted, "Love you Em!"

"Cassie!" Please she acted as if she didn't like cooking. Homey please.

Fifteen minutes later and I approached a one story house. It was painted dark gray; it looked nice. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. It opened to reveal a tiny middle aged woman. She had pitch black hair that rolled down to her shoulders. Her russet skin seemed to glow with youth. Her brown eyes sparkled with life. She was very beautiful. She must be Paul's mother. Now a question- How the hell did this tiny woman give birth to that huge freak? Strange world we live in.

"Hello, may I help you?" Her voice was soft like the wind.

"Hi, I'm Cassie, a friend of Paul's." I almost snorted at the false information.

She smiled gently, "I'm Julie Meraz, Paul's mom. You wouldn't happen to be Cassie Young, would you?"

I nodded. First, I was about to lash out how she knew me, but then I remembered small town.

"Well he's not here right now, but you can come in. He hasn't answered his phone either." She gestured me in and I complied.

"That's because he left it at Sam and Emily's place." I told her holding up the phone.

She sighed, "That boy will be the death of me. He's lucky I don't kick his ass for making me worry like that."

I held a chuckle that was dying to come out. I couldn't picture it. This little woman kicking the shit out of King Kong Paul's ass. Somehow, I believed she would. I wish he would get home sooner, so this could go down. Now all I needed was her to bust out the baby pictures and that would make my day. But I couldn't help but wonder- Where was he anyway? Was he where he was yesterday? A bigger question- Why do I care? I was soon brought out of my _psychotic _thoughts as a wind-like voice rang through my ears.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink dear?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No thank you Mrs. Meraz."

"Just Ms. dear." My bad...

"I"m sorry. I just assumed." I repeat, my bad.

She shook her head and smiled, "That's quite alright. You can never know these days. Oh and don't call me Ms. Meraz. I'm a mother, not a teacher. Call me Julie." Two words: Bad ass. Paul's mom was bad ass. Way _everything _else than my mother.

"You got it, but I'm gonna call you Jule; just to be special."

She laughed, "Well come to the den, sweetie."

After that, I was lost in a land of -drum roll please- embarrassing stories about Paul. They were hilarious. Oh and as if Jule read my mind, she brought out the baby pics. I officially love his mom.

"-Then he took off all his clothes and ran around the store saying hi to everyone he passed." I busted out laughing. My sides were beginning to ache, but I didn't care; this was awesome! I wasn't gonna tell her to stop.

"Another time we went to the store and we were in line, Paul was about six just started to read, he grabbed a magazine and read aloud to the line, _'How...to have...long...lasting...orgasms.' _Needless to say, I did what any parent would do; I cracked up. I mean tears were literally coming from my eyes." I held my stomach as my sides ached. These stories were priceless. Ah, blackmail is a beautiful thing. This definitely made my day; life is good.

Then I heard a door open and a all to familiar voice say, "Hey mom, I can't find my," He stopped short as he saw me sitting with his mom and baby pictures covering the coffee table, "Cassie?"

I know it wasn't intentional, but it still made me shiver. The way he said that- _My Cassie._

I lost train of thought when Jule's soft, but now firm voice sounded, "Where the hell have you been, Paul Alejandro Meraz?"

He stared at me before turning to his mother, "I was with Jared. I couldn't find my phone."

"That is no excuse for making me worry like that." Jule was now standing on front of him poking him in the chest. "You could have used Jared's phone. I don't care if you're a big part of this tribe; I am still your mom. Don't you dare scare me like that again, young man. Understood?"

Paul looked defeated. "Yes ma'am."

Jule suddenly hugged him and he complied. I felt jealously consume me. Paul had an awesome loving mother, and all I had was a fucking birth giver who didn't give two shits about me. He was really lucky. The phone began to ring and Jule excused herself to answer it, leaving Paul and I alone.

It was sufficiently quiet with us just staring at each other somewhat intensely until my mouth seem to blurt out on its own, "So Alejandro?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bad? Good? Do you think they should kind of get along next chapter, or no? Anything you want to see? Let me know. Can we get to 136 reviews?

**xInsanelySarcastic**


	6. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

**THANK YOU GUYS:** UKJ, KuroNeko513, OhHelloThur, CASSIE BITCH, oX Pixie Girl Xo, Anonymous, CookiedMonster, xXxDay-ZxXx, Luli Cullen, vampirelover14, Akuish, xxSlytheringirl101xx, CasperGirl523, a, Keepersblood, Puckabrina Alee, XJarOfHeartsX, xstrawxberryx, FlyingNargles, kiki, Sunni Dayze, FleurSuoh, claire, tinkertot95, kikikiki, Heavensent1991, SmellsLikeLove, goldeneyes123, Summer's Sunlight, TALA AKA WOLF, moosegirl45, Nowleavingthissite, harronhermy, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, XXBlackfireXX, Amber, PerfectlyImperfect36, NaimoiHikari246, i'm in the looney bin, youwillneverknowme1, dawnece, **& **CuteSango07.

**I'm a HORRIBLE person ._. FORGIVE ME. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Hit Me with Your Best Shot<strong>

* * *

><p>Paul stared at me with doubt. It was like as if he didn't believe I was actually there in his house bonding with his mother. Wow, when I said it like that, hell I didn't believe it either. I blame the drugs the doctor gave me for coming here. Yup, it's all on those damn drugs, but I ain't complaining. (Wink, wink) TALKING ABOUT THE DRUGS NOT PAUL, NASTY PEOPLE.<p>

"Paul," Jule scolded lightly as she walked into the den. "Don't stare. Yes, she is a pretty girl, but it's rude."

I snorted as Paul looked hopelessly at his mother signaling her to be quiet. He noticed this and grinned at me, no longer embarrassed. And that was my signal to leave. Cassie out, sluts!

"Well, it's been lovely visiting with you, Jule, but I have to get going. Emily will have a fit if I don't get back soon," I said, turning to the small woman.

She smiled, "Of course, dear." Then her kind eyes turned somewhat devious. "Paul can drive you."

She said what?

"Uh, no it's ok. I walked here. I can walk back." Please don't push it.

She shook her head, "Oh no, that would be rude of me to let you walk back when we have a perfectly working truck outside." She's good.

"Mom-," Paul started, but Jule stopped him, "Hush, Paul."

"But, uh, don't you want to spend time with your former _missing_ son?" God, how pathetic? I've reduced to almost begging. Cassie fucking Young does not beg, yet here this tiny woman has reduced me to it.

She considered it and said, "Oh right." Then she turned to Paul and wrapped her arms around him. "Love you son." Then she brought him to her level and kissed his cheek. She released him and looked at me somewhat smugly, "All's well."

Son of a bitch. Just an expression, I don't really mean Jule, but let me say this; she's one hell of an opponent. Why can't Paul be this cool? I mean not that I want him to be cool 'cause he's far from it. I'm only doing this once, so don't think anything of it- I'm going to just stop.

"So it's settled, Paul will take you," Jule smiled, pleased with herself. "Please come back and visit anytime. I mean I haven't brought out his toddler pictures and trust me when I say those are the priceless ones."

Admitting defeat (Don't expect it too much, bitches), I nodded and chuckled.

Suddenly, I was consumed in a pair of arms and put into a sort of shock. Jule released me and smiled, "It was so nice meeting you, Cassie."

Fucking. Awesome. Mother. Ever.

I felt a smile consume my face- a real smile. "Ditto."

She laughed and ushered us out, "Well you two better get going. Wouldn't want Emily worrying." Why did this seem like there was an alternate motive on her part? You know for a tiny woman, she is really strong. She basically pushed us all the way to Paul's truck and threw us in the seats. "Now you two behave."

No promises.

"Bye mom," Paul said before speeding out of the yard.

It was quiet for the longest time; neither of us said anything, which surprised me. I mean this freak kid always wanted to chat me up and now he's quieter than a rat. Shit, they make noise. Wait, isn't it- aha, a mouse! What the hell? Mice can be loud to! That's bullshit.

He cleared his throat and my stomach began to flutter. What? It's the pills, it's the pills. Yeah, that's all it was. But why the hell did they come when he was around? No! It's just a coincidence. I mean he comes around the same time every day and that's when the pills kick in. Why am I even defending my thoughts, or contemplating this? Bitch. Cassie out!

"So, uh, what were you doing at my house?"

I looked at him through the corner of my eye and he took it the wrong way. "I-I mean not that I mind! It's fine! You can go over whenever!"

I gave him a crazy look and practically shouted, "Relax, Meraz!"

He stopped and I took it as my chance to talk. "You left your phone at Em's. Decided to drop it off to you."

He looked dumbstruck. "Oh."

"Yeah, don't thank me or anything," I sniffed impishly, turning to stare outside the window.

"No oh, I mean thanks for bringing it over," He said fast looking at me worriedly.

"Oh calm down," I scolded. "I was just joking."

What. The. Fuck.

Did I just say I was joking? That's not even the worse part; I actually meant it! Shit, I even admitted it! Oh my god, the world is ending. Fuck 2012! We're all gonna die. I can see it now- The world is in a panic. The cause: Cassandra Young joked around with Paul Meraz! Not the dirty way, you skanks.

Ok maybe not that last part, but whatever.

I watched his reaction and was severely angered that he had a small smile on his face. Oh yeah buddy? I mean not buddy! Uh freak, yeah freak, I'm about to knock that smile off your face.

"Yeah, I found _your _phone in _my_ room," I said nonchalantly, playing with my nails. "Care to explain?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw his smile slid off his face. SUCCESS TO CASSIE, SUCK IT.

"Let me guess, the guys put you up to it. They bet that you would go into my room and what- steal a pair of my panties?" I asked.

You know I wasn't really mad. It's a stupid room. There's not even anything in there. I don't leave any of my important shit out and my hiding spots are legit. This freak wouldn't find anything. Matter of fact, I was only doing this to mess with him. Get him all worked up. Good plan, right?

He shook his head defeated until a smirk came to his lips. "Why, you offering?"

"Ha-ha, _Alejandro_."

He grimaced at his middle name and I laughed at his face.

"Like you have a better middle name," He challenged.

I scoffed, "Like I would tell you."

He patted the steering wheel and said smugly, "That proves it. It's worse than mine."

Sorry, I don't back down from any challenge. "Manuela."

"What?"

"That's my middle name and it's a hell of a lot better than yours," I shot back.

I was full of shit. Our middle names were assholes. They stink, but you can't get rid of them. See, another reason I can prove that mommy dearest hates me. I mean Claire got Madeleine. It's a mouth full, but cuter than mine. Now don't get all butt-hurt 'cause I'm clowning on Manuela. It's _my _fucking middle name and I get the right to dislike it. Oh yeah- OWNED.

"Right, whatever you say," He said condescendingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Damn straight, _Alejandro_."

He laughed, "You'll never let me live that down, huh _Manuela_?"

"Fuck no," I smiled.

Then it hit me. We just joked, laughed, and had a normal conversation together. I smiled and practically _bonded _with him on middle names. The world is really coming to an end.

Before I could deny anything, we pulled into Em's house. Without even saying thanks, I jumped out of the truck and walked into the house. I would act like none of that even happened. If he said anything, I would deny it. It was just better that way. I'll just act like my normal self.

I stormed into the kitchen in search for Em. I saw her sitting at the table with her back towards me.

"Em, babe, where's them cookies?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders.

She didn't say anything and stiffened. "Uh, um, uh." Does Paul have his own language I don't know about?

She turned and I realized this was not Em. This girl looked about my age and had no scars on her face. Well, this ain't awkward or anything.

"You're not Em," I stated.

Her red beet face was bright despite her tanned Quileute skin color. She shook her head and stumbled on her words, "No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'm-,"

"Kim."

I turned around and saw the real Em standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh Cassie, I see you've met Kim," She said as she walked to the stove.

"Uh, yeah," I said then blurted out, "Who the hell is she?"

"Cassie!"

"No, I know who I am. Psh, silly Em," I grinned at her expression.

She shook her head and said, "Cassie, this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

Kim waved shyly at me, ducking her head down.

I couldn't help it; I busted out laughing. Kim looked scared at my outburst.

"I'm sorry, but that load of crap has a girlfriend? God, I feel so sorry for you. I just want you to know that he was thrown across the room when he was younger." How do you like them apples, Jared?

Kim, still startled by my outburst, giggled.

Em laughed, but reprimanded me, "Cassie, be nice."

"Well, she is right," Sam said as he sauntered into the kitchen.

Oh yeah, Sammy on my side. "Yeah, I am." Then I held my hand out for Sam and he returned the high-five. "Owned."

Sam chuckled then made his way to Emily and I turned away. Their moments always seemed private and for some sick reason I always assumed they were talking about the dirty. Yes, I'm still on him about brownie points. One creak and I'm out.

I turned to Kim and said, "I'm Cassie, as you already know. I'm Emily's niece."

She smiled hesitantly, "Nice to meet you."

"I know right," I smiled. She seemed nice enough. Ah, who was I kidding? This girl didn't have a bad bone in her body. She was just too sweet and shy. In all honesty, she reminded me of Claire. Except Claire took some traits from me, so you know what means gutter sluts. Insert huge grin.

Just as I was about to say something, an annoying voice stopped me. No, it wasn't Paul.

"Poisoning the mind of my girlfriend, Cass?" Jared asked as he walked in. He took a seat right next to Kim and threw his massive arm on her shoulders. She looked so freaking little compared to his huge ass.

"Me? Do such a thing? Never." Full of crap, I am. Oh, I sounded like Yoda. Suck it, you bitches will.

He snorted, "Sure."

"You doubt me, but I am so full of shit," I grinned at him.

"Shocker there," He grinned back smugly.

"Hey, children, play nice," Em said, smiling.

At that moment, Paul walked in. He sat down, where else, next to me. I didn't complain this time, or try to move away this time. I don't do that anymore, but don't look into it or it's your funeral.

"Thail started it," I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

Too easy. "Save that for Kimmy here."

Kim's tanned face turned darker with a bright red and I was proud to say that Jared pulled his tongue back in and his face got darker as well. Hook, line and sinker; I got Jared to blush.

Paul chuckled under his breath and said, "Wow, Jared, you're quiet for once. _Kim_ got your tongue?"

I didn't even try to stop; I busted out laughing. I turned to Paul and lifted my hand to him. He complied to my high-five. I ignored that I actually did this willingly and I won't hesitate to choke a hoe if you think anything more of this. 1-800-CHOKE-THAT-HOE. My number all day.

"Hell yeah," I said after my laughing had finally died down.

Paul chuckled one last time as Jared punched his shoulder.

I caught Paul's eye and quickly averted mine. My heart was going psycho. And as if God had heard my dilemma, Claire ran in and distracted me from my insane thoughts of how I thought how nice it was when Paul laughed. For fuck's sake, pay no attention to that. Damn those fucking drugs. Dirty bitches.

"Sissy!" Claire cried as she launched her arms around my waist.

I patted her head with my good arm. "'Sup kid?"

"You's got to twy da cookies!" She said then turned to Em. "Kin she? Kin sissy twy dem now?"

Em nodded and Claire unwrapped her arms from me and skipped towards her. Not a second later did she bring four cookies.

"Otay, one for Sissy," She handed me one and as I went to bite, she scolded, "Not yet! You's haff to wait for da oders!"

I rolled my eyes, but complied.

"Now one for Unca Paul," One to Paul, "Anoder for Unca Jawed," One to Jared, "And one for Unca Jawed's gillfriend!" She handed the still beet red Kim a cookie then clapped her hands, "Now you's all can eat dem!"

We all took a bite as Claire stood there with her arms across her chest. I have got to stop letting her watch those cooking channels. Damn that Chef Ramsey.

We all told her it was good and she nodded professionally then went to tell Em how amazing they did and that she is becoming a cooking chick when she's older. Yes, these all her words. Aren't I such a good influence? Don't answer that.

I shook my head at her.

"Jared, Paul," Sam called, "We got to go to work."

Jared's face fell, but nodded. "Let me take Kim home and I'll meet you."

Sam agreed and they said their goodbyes.

Kim's was so cute. "Uh, it was nice meeting you- No wait, I already said that. Um, I hope to see you soon? No, I didn't mean that as a question. I- um- bye Cassie."

I chuckled at her, "Adios, Kim."

The couple left and then there were four-and-a-half. The half being that small shit sister of mine.

Paul turned to me and said, "Later, Cassie." Then he turned to Claire and gave her a high-five. Losers, them cahoot-ers.

Then, without another word, he walked out.

Why was I disappointed at his goodbye? Why did I care? Holy shit, stopping now.

"Don't tear the house down, girls," Sam said as he kissed Em on the forehead and ruffled Claire's hair. He turned to me and I brought my fingers to an 'X'. "Not the hair."

He smiled and patted my arm almost teasingly then walked out.

"Well," I clapped, "I'm off to take a nap. Don't bother me. _Claire._"

She smiled sweetly and blew me a kiss.

That's right; kill them with kindness. I've taught her so well.

As I walked up the stairs, I thought about today. Not once did I argue with Paul. Quite the opposite actually. I laughed and talked with him. We picked on each other like what Jared and the other guys usually do to me. I didn't get irritated with him once. Well, just that one time when he had a smile on his face, but he stopped when I asked him about- It hit me like when Craig hit Deebo. Paul had changed the conversation of why he was in my room.

Smart bitch, he is.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ: <strong>So from a scale to 1-10, how much do you all hate me? I mean almost seven months since I last updated. I don't know about you all, but I'd be pissed.

Now here's the part where I grovel. **I AM SO SORRY **._. I wanna blame it on writer's block, but it's my own fault that I didn't get writing. So now I can only hope this chapter makes up for it.

A lot of you said you wanted Paul and Cassie to get along, so there you have it. **Anything else you guys wanna see?** Please, **LET ME KNOW**! Hopefully, it won't take me seven (still tripping about that part) months to post the next chapter. Can we try to get to 180 reviews? Sorry again guys!

**xInsanelySarcastic**


End file.
